Matt's First Date
A sequel to The Origin Of Matt It's a collab between RockytheEco-pup and TylerLovesJen. NOTICE There will be no negative comments on this story just because it features a homosexual relationship. If there are ANY negative comments found here due to that, they will be deleted and you will face punishment from the admins. No exceptions!! Summary Matt is excited for his first date with Tyler. It just happens to be on Valentine's Day. There is only one problem, he forgets his pup-tag. This causes some hunters to mistake him for a wild wolf. Now Tyler and the PAW Patrol must rescue him before it is too late. Characters Main: *Matt *Tyler *Hunter *Smoky Minor: *Ryder *Rocky *Chase *Tundra More Characters may be added ''Story'' It was a cool February afternoon in Adventure Bay. Matt and Tyler have been dating for about three weeks. And during that time, those two were inseperatable. Matt: So what should we do today? Tyler: Well today is Valentine’s Day! Matt: Perfect! What do you have planned for us? (has an excited look on his face) Tyler: We are going to the carnival! Matt: Really?! Tyler: Yep! Let’s go babe! (walks out of the Lookout and towards the fairground) Matt: Right behind you! The happy couple run all the way down to the carnival. Tyler: here we are babe, let’s go on a ride! Matt: What ride? Tyler: The one that goes in the tunnel of love! Matt: You mean the Tunnel of Love? hehehe As they laughed and walked over towards the Tunnel of Love, they were unaware they were being watched by someone. Hunter: hmmm…Looks like there is a wolf-dog at that carnival. Those are vicious creatures. Better capture it! Matt: (sees the hunter at the edge of the forest) Uh-oh! Tyler: Yes babe? You okay? Matt: I think we may need to leave! Tyler: Oh, why? Matt: There’s a hunter nearby! The hunter puts Matt to sleep with a sleep dart, grabs him, and drags him away. Tyler: (cries) No babe! Matt: (zzz) Tyler: runs back to the Lookout looking for help. As he approaches it, he runs into Rocky. Rocky: Hey Tyler, what's wrong? Tyler: (cries) A hunter captured Matt! Rocky's: Oh no! We better call Ryder! (contacts Ryder through his pup-tag) Ryder: Hi guys! What's up? Rocky: A hunter has captured Matt! Ryder: Oh no! We need Chase! Rocky: I'll go get him! Tyler: I'll come with you! Rocky: Okay! They run off and find Chase cleaning his pup-house. Tyler: Chase, a hunter captured Matt! Chase: Oh no! I'll help you get him back! Rocky: Anything I can do to help? Tyler: Yes, come on. Rocky and Chase follow Tyler. Rocky: What's up Tyler? Tyler: Let's go save Matt Rocky: Im On it Green means go! Chase: Me Too Chase is on the Case Rocky: We should get Ryder so the rest of the PAW Patrol can help. Tyler: Ok let's go Rocky: Ryder, Ryder! Matt Was pupnapped Ryder: On no we have to get him back Rocky: Aren't you forgeting something Ryder? Ryder: Hmmm Rocky: You gotta say PAW Patrol to the lookout Ryder: PAW Patrol to the Lookout Smoky, Tundra, Zuma and the rest: Ryder Needs us! The Pups and the trainees all pile into the elevator. Marshall runs full speed at them but becuse the elevator was corwded, Marshall Bounced off the pups onto the floor. Marshall: Wait for me! (gets in the Elevator) Chase: Ready For Action Ryder Sir! Smoky: Yeah, Ready For Action! Ryder: Okay pups Matt has been pupnapped! All pups: Oh no! Ryder: Chase i need you too see if you can pick up any scent. Chase: Chase is on the case Smoky: Can i help Chase? Ryder: Sure Smoky: This Cop pup is not Runner up! Ryder: Tyler i need you to come with to make sure he is ok. Tyler: Kitty Goes Meow Meow! We will Update this very soon guys we have been busy sorry ''' '''To be continued... Category:Babykittens\ Category:Babykittens Wiki\